


100 Kinks - Fraxus - Morning sex

by furidojasutin



Series: Fairy Tail 100 Kinks Challenge [13]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Kink Meme, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 03:52:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18024134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furidojasutin/pseuds/furidojasutin
Summary: Drabble no. 13 for the 100 Kinks memePairing: FraxusKink: Morning sex





	100 Kinks - Fraxus - Morning sex

**Author's Note:**

> Fraxus - Morning sex  
> always accepting ship/kink suggestions for this meme ;) (even though I'm a slow ass)

Freed wasn’t sure if those movement were intentional ones or accidental ones, but what he knew was that slowly but steadily it was affecting him in a certain way. 

Frowning softly, he gave a faint grunt and buried his face against Laxus who kept on stirring in his sleep. Or was he awake? The rune mage didn’t know, not able to see his face as he laid with his chest pressed up against the dragon slayer’s backside, merely hearing his breathing that sounded steady. But goodness, if Laxus didn’t stop rubbing his rear against his crotch so ridiculously perfectly then… 

“Laxus,” Freed finally asked in a low tone, trying to find out whether his boyfriend was still slumbering or awake in fact. He didn’t receive an immediate response, though instead another motion that created friction between their bodies and the rune mage chewed on his lower lip, contemplating, before he began to respond to the movements by gently rubbing against Laxus’ rear in return. 

Rays of sunshine were already lighting up their bedroom and the greenet wasn’t certain what time it was exactly but they surely had some time left before their usual get up time. Still trying to figure out if his man was dreaming perhaps or roused from sleep, Freed quietly called his boyfriend’s name in a second attempt and this time he got a low growl in response.

Smiling at this he proceeded to whisper a tender _‘good morning’_ and pressed a loving kiss to the back of Laxus’ neck, but yet again he got distracted when the blond stirred purposefully, educing a quiet groan from the swordsman much to his satisfaction. _So all of this hadn’t been an accident! Right?_

Pouting for the briefest of moments Freed nuzzled against the broader man. There was one thing that was bothering him and that was the two pieces of garments that were getting in the way of direct skin-to-skin contact. But perhaps… 

“Laxus?” The rune mage bit his bottom lip shortly. If Laxus wasn’t in the mood right now then he would understand. “Can we-”

“I’ve been aimin’ for it,” came the confession and the blond grinned secretly, his eyes still closed.

_So no accident!_

“You…” _Tease!_ Realizing that his suspicions had been justified right from the start the green-haired man released a quiet huff, but then he couldn’t help but smirk subtly. It was followed by a brief rustling of clothing and blanket as both of them got rid of their boxershorts in a quick process and it was soon after that Freed lined up his erection before Laxus’ rear and then slid inside the tight heat cautiously after the quickest basic preparation possible. 

Remaining in their previous spooning position they both uttered a soft groan and the rune mage loosely wrapped one strong arm around the taller male as he began to circle his hips mixed with lazy, slow thrusts. 

Occasionally it would elicit more of those pleased sounds from both of them, but it was a sleepy and tender start of the day, peppered with breathy _'I love you’_ s as they made absolutely tender love beneath the warmth of their sheets.


End file.
